


I have faith in you

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [18]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small occasions in the life of Pitch and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have faith in you

Pitch had to stare and squint and shake his head to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. 

Jack’s staff. The love of his life. His STAFF. He took it everywhere, cuddled it in his arms like a favorite toy he couldn’t bear to leave out of sight. He tapped it against the floor, used it to grab things, he balanced (impossibly) on the crook while it stood up straight. He teased Nightmares with it, drew frost on the walls with it, he slept with it. That staff was –everything- to Jack. 

And it was leaning against Pitch’s favorite couch. The one in front of the fire. Where he liked to sit and read and think evil thoughts about uppity Guardians who thought too much of themselves.

Jack’s staff and no Jack in sight. 

Pitch would never have believed if it wasn’t right there under his eyes.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Jack tucked all his limbs in close to his body, pressing his face into Pitch’s neck with the low moan of a dying animal.

Pitch in turn wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, trying to make him feel safe. Protected.

Winter was a harsh time, people and animals died every year from the cold or starvation. But just because it happened all the time, that did not make it any more pleasant for Jack when stumbling across the people surprised by a sudden snowstorm. The families that hadn’t stocked up enough food after a poor harvest. The wreckages of travelers who wandered out into the storm so sure they would make it. 

Jack had fled back to the underground lair, throwing his arms around Pitch’s neck to weep for those lost souls. 

Pitch would have spared him this part of the season if he could, but it was inescapable. Winter was as harsh as it was beautiful. He could instead be glad Jack felt he could come to Pitch for comfort when he needed it, instead of trying to brave it all alone.

It was hard to be a Winter Sprite.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

“Pitch! Up here!” And with only that warning Jack jumped off the thick black chain into the empty air with a delighted “WHOO!”

He landed onto a cloud of black sand several yards below but well above the hard stone floor.

“What have I told you about doing that? One of these days I won’t be able to break your fall, and you will break your neck instead!” scolding as the cloud lowered itself and its rider to the ground. 

Jack just smiled, white teeth flashing brightly. “You’ll always catch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack has the utmost faith and trust in Pitch. This might make Pitch a little nervous, but he likes it.


End file.
